gtafandomcom-20200222-history
PCJ 600
.]] The PCJ-600 is a sports bike which appears in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV The PCJ-600's name is rendered PCJ 600 (without a dash) in GTA Vice City and GTA IV. In GTA IV, the PCJ 600 is manufactured by Shitzu. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The PCJ 600 in the GTA III era loosely resembles a Suzuki GSX600F Katana. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it is slightly different. In GTA Vice City - Vice City Stories (excluding San Andreas), the PCJ 600 is the fastest bike; in Vice City and Vice City Stories, it tied with the Angel. Overall performance is exceptional, except in handling — high-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the bike, resulting in injury. In GTA San Andreas, the PCJ is no longer the fastest bike, outpaced by the NRG-500 and FCR-900. Image:PCJ-600 (GTASA) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition. Image:PCJ-600 (GTALCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition. Image:PCJ-600 (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition. GTA IV In GTA IV the PCJ 600 strongly resembles a Triumph Speed Triple with elements of a Ducati Monster S4R. The color is either solid or split between the body and frame. In GTA IV, the PCJ 600 is the second-fastest bike (after the NRG 900), but has superior handling. Due to the time it takes an NRG 900 to attain its top speed, the PCJ can outrun the NRG in a Race if the PCJ rider leans forward. Both bikes have the same 0-60mph time of 4.4 seconds. The PCJ 600 appears to be powered by a 3 cylinder engine, possibly 600cc (hence the '600' in the name). Image:PCJ-600 (variant 1) (GTA4) (front).jpg|A PCJ 600 in Grand Theft Auto IV, with a single headlight and a side mounted exhaust pipe (unseen). Image:PCJ-600 (variant 2) (GTA4) (front).jpg|A GTA IV PCJ 600, with an engine frame, dual headlights and internally mounted exhaust pipe. Locations GTA Vice City *North of the VCPD headquarters in Ocean Beach at the base of a tall white building, activates the side mission PCJ Playground. *Behind the glass window of Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium in Downtown. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. *At the Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Beside the water tanker at Verdant Meadows, Bone County. *Commonly spawning around the state of San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside Salvatore's mansion in the edge of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In a small alley just south of the Portland safehouse from GTA III. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island safehouse in Newport. *Spawns with the V8 Ghost at the players Staunton Island Safehouse after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away. *In the parking lot in front of the fire truck in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City Stories *One, under the bridge to Prawn Island by Vice Point Mall, activates the side mission Playground on the Point. *Next to a building by the Vice Point Mall. *Parked by the Links View Apartment. *Parked near the Downtown police station, activates the Playground on the Park side mission. *Parked in a small parking lot westward of fire station in Downtown *Parked in the fron yard of a house north of Diaz's Mansion. GTA IV * Found easily in Alderney, specifically Alderney City. Trivia *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the PCJ 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes